Lucy Wilde
}}}|General | }}}/Trivia|Trivia | }}}/Gallery|Gallery | This= } }} Lucy Wilde Gru was a rookie"And I'm new, so I have to do what they tell me anyway." -Lucy Wilde, Despicable Me 2 agent of the Anti-Villain League. She is the love interest, later wife of Felonius Gru and adoptive mother to Margo, Edith and Agnes. She is one of the main characters in the movies Despicable Me 2 and Despicable Me 3. Initially assigned to find Gru and bring him to the AVL's headquarters, she, later on, becomes Gru's partner in hunting down the thief of the PX-41 serum. Appearance Lucy is a woman with green eyes. She has bright red hair that is pulled back in a bun with short bangs. She has fair skin with freckles. Her curved nose is fairly large in comparison to her face. She also has a very thin body. She wears a turquoise spaghetti-strap-slip dress with a white and pink polka-dotted scarf. Sometimes Lucy wears a matching turquoise overcoat over her dress and a pair of matching turquoise sunglasses. She wears silver super high heeled strapped sandal shoes with heels that are an impossible six inches high. It's also seen in the movie that she has red nail polish on her fingernails and toenails.[http://despicableme.com/assets/DESPICABLEME2_ProductionNotes.pdf Despicable Me 2 Production Notes, page 17] Weapons *Flamethrower *Zapp Lipstick Taser *Watch Epoxy Shooter *Mild Moose Tranquilizer Darts (from Watch Epoxy Shooter) Vehicle *Lucy's Car Personality Lucy, although initially introduced as a serious and stoic woman, is generally very happy, enthusiastic, cheerful, and perky, shown when she exclaims, "Yay!" after telling Gru she is his new partner. She seems to be quite alert at times, as shown when Gru tried freezing her with his freeze ray, when she quickly (albeit casually, as though done a number of times before) countered this attack with her flamethrower. Lucy is also very athletic and skilled in combat, demonstrated when she accidentally knocked a tray of cupcakes and managed to strike every single one, with "a combination of jiu-jitsu, Krav Maga, Aztec warfare, and krumpin'!" although she accidentally flung the remainder of the cupcakes at Gru. She is also shown being a great athlete when she fights Eduardo's guard chicken, El Polito. She might also have some traits of jealousy, shown when she notes Gru is on a date with Shannon and she spies on them. Lucy is also very good at keeping cool in dangerous situations, shown when she hijacked Gru, is attacked by Gru who is using his Freeze Ray. She also remained somewhat cheerful and calm when she is strapped to Eduardo's rocket, although in reality, she is freaking out. Lucy is impatient in traffic, as seen when she is driving on the bridge and doesn't stop for anyone. She probably doesn't like music being on while driving as shown when she slaps Stuart's hand when he turns the radio on. In some points, Lucy is portrayed as attractive and a beautiful person, catching the eyes of Minions like Dave and Stuart. When Agnes first meets Lucy, it is clear that she notices her beauty and then asks her "Are you single?". Plot Despicable Me 2 Lucy's parents were killed by a villain at some point in her life, this event making her join the Anti-Villain League later.[https://twitter.com/cincopedia/status/648936716728823808 Despicable Me writer Cinco Paul on Twitter.][https://twitter.com/cincopedia/status/940968519751024640 Despicable Me writer Cinco Paul on Twitter.] Lucy is sent out to recruit Felonius Gru, the former number one villain, and bring him back to the AVL headquarters. Initially requesting the ex-villain to come with her, Lucy is forced to subdue Gru by zapping him with a lipstick taser and shoving him into the trunk of her car. Later, when Gru meets the league director, Lucy's boss Silas Ramsbottom, he apologizes for the abrupt transport to the headquarters. Lucy, however, has no regrets at all, saying the thrill gave her a bit of a buzz. Silas explains about the theft that had occurred with a top-secret lab, which had created PX-41, a mutating chemical compound which could transform anything into an indestructible killing machine. They request Gru, being a former villain, to aid in finding it, but Gru refuses, saying his concerns now are being a father and a legitimate businessman. Before Gru leaves, Lucy tells him she is impressed by his work as a villain, by stating stealing the moon is "amazing" and asks him, "Aren't you excited to go back and do something awesome?", and hands him an AVL business card with her number on it, so Gru can call her if he changes his mind. It is shown that she might have a crush on Gru later on in the movie. Later on, Nefario leaves for a new job opportunity. This prompts Gru to change his mind about the job and accept it. Without telling Gru, Ramsbottom had assigned Lucy to be Gru's new partner. Lucy explains she is chosen because none of the other agents is willing to work with Gru, due to his, as she describes it, checkered past, and that " I'm new, so I have to do what they tell me". After meeting Eduardo, the owner of the Mexican restaurant nearby, Gru recognizes him as El Macho, a famous villain who supposedly died twenty years ago. After Gru tells Lucy about the historical death of El Macho, Lucy replies "yeah, sounds like El Macho is pretty dead". Gru, regardless, states that if there's anyone in the mall having the PX-41 serum, it's El Macho. The same night Lucy and Gru break into his restaurant. Checking for laser beam triggers, Lucy states they can never know what kind of traps Eduardo could have set. Gru triggers a booby trap which cause a chicken comes out from the kitchen. Lucy asks if it's lost and Gru think it's not much for a guard dog. The chicken attacks Gru and after struggling with it Lucy defeats it with epoxy and asks herself "what is wrong with that chicken". She tries to joke around with Gru, though he is not very interested. Lucy hands over some x-ray goggles to Gru. Gru finds something that looks like the lost serum. It turns out to be Eduardo's secret salsa recipe. Eduardo – who just returned back to his shop – finds Pollito, asking who could harm a such a sweet chicken. Hearing there's someone in the kitchen, Eduardo tries to catch Lucy and Gru who intrudes his restaurant. Dave and Stuart accidentally crashes Eduardo with Lucy's car before he can catch Lucy and Gru. In the end, they have no evidence to link Eduardo to the lost serum. The next day, Lucy and Gru are back at work, investigating their next suspect, wig merchant Floyd Eaglesan. As Gru tries to get closer to Floyd while disguised as trash can, a shopper comes by to throw a cup of hot coffee into Gru's disguise. Gru then runs away and trips over the escalator, landing in front of Margo, Edith, and Agnes, whom he introduces to Lucy. Agnes thinks Lucy is a perfect mother and asks if she is single, to Gru and Lucy's surprise. Lucy sees Gru interact with them and bets he is a fun dad. Continuing their mission on the next day, Lucy talks to Gru through the ears communication, telling him the buckle on his belt will give a signal if Gru comes near the PX-41 serum. On the same day, Lucy and Gru meet up with Silas Ramsbottom, giving him new information about the mission. Sensing Gru is obsessed with having Antonio locked up, Lucy tells Ramsbottom that Gru has found traces of the serum at The Eagle Hair Club. Later that night, Lucy arrives at an Italian restaurant to pick up some take-out and happens to spot a reluctant Gru (who is wearing a wig), on a date with a rude and superficial woman named Shannon, which is set up by Gru's determined matchmaking neighbour, Jillian. During the date, Shannon discovers Gru's wig and threatens to humiliate him, but Lucy, having overheard the conversation, saves Gru from embarrassment by shooting Shannon with a mild moose tranquillizing dart. After some explanations for the waiter they take Shannon home, and engage in a small of conversation, Lucy states she thinks Gru looks better bald and gives him a quick kiss on the cheek before leaving. When Gru arrives at the mall the next day, the Anti-Villain League is arresting Floyd Eagle-san, who protests vehemently that he was framed, after the AVL team uncovers an empty mutagen jar in his shop. Silas tells Gru the case is now closed and Lucy will be reassigned to work in Australia. Trying to cheer Gru up, she gives him her lipstick taser for memory's sake. " It's just a memento, you know, from the first time we met". On the plane to Australia, Lucy is obviously sad about leaving Gru behind. She starts to read a magazine and sees Gru in one of the ads. Lucy starts to see Gru's face wherever she turns, making her realize she is in love with him and decides to choose Gru over the job opportunity in Australia, leaping out of the plane she is on to go back to Gru. Trying to find Gru at Eduardo's party she encountered with El Polito who remembers her from the break in the other night. Eduardo discovers Lucy is an AVL agent and kidnaps her after sense El Polito retrieves her AVL ID badge from her purse. Thanks to Dr Nefario, Gru finds out Lucy did not go to Australia and is kidnapped by Eduardo. Gru disguises two of his minions which are Dave and Stuart in purple paint to escort his "captured" self into Eduardo's compound in a rescue attempt. Eduardo has strapped Lucy onto a TNT-loaded shark rocket to send her flying towards the lava-spewing volcano where Eduardo faked his death. When Lucy first sees Gru she greets him cheerfully and tells him he is right about the "whole El Macho-thing". When Gru tries to save her she tells him not to worry and she is a survivor, though in actuality she is freaking out. Before Gru can untie Lucy, Pollito triggers the launch remote, sending Lucy and Gru flying toward the volcano. Gru asks Lucy if he had asked her out on a date, what would she have said. She responds with a big yes. Right before the rocket hits the volcano, they jump into the ocean. After resurfacing, Lucy throws herself over Gru but then realizes he might need his arms to tread water. 147 dates later, the pair get married and Lucy becomes the adoptive mother of the girls, just as Agnes had wished for. Despicable Me 3 (This page is incomplete, others may finish it now.) Lucy and Gru get fired from ATL due to letting Balthazar Bratt escape with the world's largest diamond from a cargo ship. Later in the movie, Gru and Dru break into Bratt's house and took Bratt's stolen diamond. When Clive spots them, they escape from the Bratt Packs (the 80's Evil Bratt toys), but they stood on a pad which slowly slided in the house. When Gru and Dru fell from the pad and were about to hit the poison spikes on the bottom, Lucy rescues them with a cable while riding Dru's helicopter. Throughout the movie, Lucy attempts to start acting like a good mother to her children. Lucy and the sisters go to the Freedonian Annual Cheese Festival for some mother and daughter bonding time. Lucy, after hearing advice from Margo, demands Margo to take a bite of Niko's cheese. Margo reluctantly agrees but later ends up regretting it. Niko arrives at Dru's mansion to give Margo an engagement pigs and then Niko's mother intervenes and acts hostile towards Margo. Lucy steps in to defend her daughter and Margo hugs her later, showing that Lucy is becoming a good mother figure. Balthazar Bratt later kidnaps the three sisters and abandons them on top of a skyscraper. Lucy goes in and rescues the girls. Dru and Gru defeat Balthazar Bratt and he is supposedly captured by the AVL. Everyone later get home successfully, though it wasn't revealed if Lucy and Gru got their jobs back. Gallery Trivia References Navigation Category:Female Characters Category:Characters Category:Protagonists Category:Gru's Family